CharlotteMarvin Oneshot
by abiirosee
Summary: The corniest title ever. The title sums it up, do I need to explain more? Teenagers in the story. Charvin.


_**A/N;; **__Charlotte/Marvin oneshot. This site is DEFINANTLY lacking it._

_Teenagers in this story._

_Tried to keep them in character. I did a shitty job on Maggie… Mort is well… Imposisble… Malachi's accent sucks… Charlotte was waaay too easy but I had to put her OOC at times… Marvin is hard… Vendetta didn't get a lot of spotlight, but I did the best I could… Marion too._

***

The day was gray. '_Hey! That rhymes!_' The blue girl let out a small giggle as she skipped to one of her favorite places in her favorite town: SCHOOL!

Now in high school, you'd expect Miss Charlotte to have matured a bit from her girlish ways? Oh please! Now, the girl wore a much shorter icy blue dress with snow blue laces on it. She wore ice blue shoes and her hair was still as curly as it was, her bow from her middle school days still resting in her hair. She was still very naïve and little girly.

Her ocean blue eyes sparkled as she walked into the classroom, looking at all her classmates. "Hello!" Waving, a green Bulgarian girl that wore a darker green dress that was just above her ankles and sleeves that reached her wrist. Her hair was now two double braids as opposed to her middle school pony tails.

"Stupid girl." Charlotte smiled and waved to Malachi, who, now sporting some actual hair, wore super dark purple dress pants and a light purple blouse.

"Most unholy." Charlotte walked over to Marion, her overweight "friend." Marion wore a dark blue skirt and a blue shirt. Her hair was up in double buns now.

"H-- Hi Charlotte." Charlotte beamed.

"Hi Marion!" Mort adjusted his glasses as he studied a soda can. He wore dark blue-gray jeans and a graphic design light gray-blue shirt. "Where are Maggie and Marvin?"

"Oh, uhm," Marion looked up at Mr. Milk, dressed up in her dark yellow shorts and light yellow blouse. "Maggie? I don't know…"

"Ugh. I'm here." Walking in was Maggie, a dark blue-green girl. Her hair was longer and it was separated from her bangs by a dark blue-green headband. She wore a gray hue of her blue-gray color tank top and blue-gray camouflage Capri pants.

"Hi Maggie!"

"Okay kids," Mr. Milk said in his monotone voice. "Let's start with some… History?" He glanced over at Vendetta, who hesitated. "History on how Vendetta became the most feared ruler?"

"Carry on." Vendetta leaned back. "Maybe you can teach these stupid kids something."

"WAIT!" Vendetta turned around, giving Charlotte a dirty look. "What about Marvin?"

"Oh! Yes… Well…" Mr. Milk looked at Vendetta, and the green Bulgarian girl nodded.

"Yes! Wait so he can learn how terrible I am," she smirked. As soon as she stated this, a dark green boy with saggy hair, nice dark, dark green jeans, and a green polo with a stripped green and dark green tie walked in.

"Sorry I'm late--- My siblings are unbearable." Charlotte perked up and studied him. She waved toward him.

"Hiii Marvin!" her face began to darken, and she didn't know why. Marvin looked over, and tried to hide his small smile.

"Hi?" Marvin walked over to his desk by Malachi, and tried not to blush. Maggie, who sat in front of Marion, turned around and looked at Charlotte.

"You better not get involved." Charlotte tilted her head, and Vendetta turned around.

"Stop it! Enough!" Maggie shrugged of Vendetta, and continued to talk to Charlotte.

"He's trouble, Marvin is." Marion shook her head. Charlotte wasn't listening anyway, and was too busy daydreaming. Vendetta threatened to send a fiend after Maggie if she did not shut up, and soon, Mr. Milk taught the history of Vendetta's reign of Clamburg.

***

Marvin sighed as he looked at Malachi. "Dammit. What do I do?"

"What doust thou mean?" Looking at the dark purple boy, Marvin groaned.

"Malachi, I'm screwed! I like the girl everyone hates!" The purple boy nodded.

"Be honest, good sir," he told him, and Marvin nodded. "I cannot give thee advice, but I can tell-ith thee that lying won't do thee any good."

"Thanks. You sure make A LOT of sense."

***

In the lunch room, Marion and Mort had sat down at the table in the corner, and Marion expressed her concerns to Mort.

"Listen, Mort," Marion said. "I need you to talk to Charlotte."

"Eek," he simply said. Marion shook her head. "Why?"

"I think she likes Marvin." Mort made a weird noise and nodded. Charlotte walked by them, and after taking ten steps past the pair, she turned around and sat down at their table.

"Hey," Charlotte began. "You guys look like such a cute couple!" Marion blushed and Mort ignored the comment. Charlotte let out a loud "tee hee" before sighing.

"Charlotte," Marion began. "Are you okay?"

"I just wish I was part of just a cute of couple!" Charlotte said loudly, causing people to stare. "I mean, I wish…"

"Charlotte," Mort whispered. "Is this about… _Marvin_?" Charlotte blushed, smiling widely. "Oh Charlotte!"

"Is it wrong?" she asked him.

"Never," Mort wisely said. "It can't be helped, Charlotte."

"What?" Charlotte tilted her head.

"I mean, if you like him…" Marion began to say.

"I like everyone!" Charlotte giggled. "My best friend is Vendetta."

"What Marion means," Mort stated. "Is that if you like Marvin MORE than Vendetta…"

"Like what?" Charlotte was confused.

"Like a couple-ish like." Charlotte was suddenly hit by something. It was so obvious: she liked Marvin! She got up and skipped away, singing some joyful song. Mort looked at Marion, who was blushing wildly.

"What?"

"Just… What Charlotte said about us." Mort blushed.

***

Marvin walked out from the lunchroom, scanning the playground. Charlotte had left the cafeteria earlier. He didn't know why, but he knew she was happier than happy.

It would take less stress off of him when he talked to her.

Mr. Milk, at Vendetta's will, dismissed them early, and now, Marvin scanned the playground for the blue girl. Only were his thoughts interrupted when the dark blue-green girl appeared next to him.

"Marvin…"

"Oh," he said. "Maggie…" She held up her hand. Glaring, she began to talk.

"I know you like Charlotte… I knew you liked Charlotte during the time we were dating."

"Yeah, well…"

"I really don't have anything else to say." Watching Maggie walk away, Marvin spotted Charlotte swinging on the swing, some fiends standing by, glaring at her.

"Hey… Uh, Charlotte," Marvin began to ask, until Charlotte accidently kicked him in the face while swinging. "MY FACE!"

Hopping off the swing, she knelt down next to the boy. "Hi Marvin! Are you okay?"

"My God…" Marvin blinked, trying to get the stars out of his vision, staring up at Charlotte.

"Tee hee! I'll take that as a yes!" Marvin blushed, shaking his head. This was going to be impossible. Charlotte sat down on the swing and Marvin took the swing next to her. They sta there in awkward (at least to Marvin) silence, until Charlotte finally spoke.

"Do you believe in love?" Marvin sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know." The blue girl giggled.

"I do! Without love, nothing could happen!"

"Okay…" Marvin nodded, studying her.

"What do you love?" Charlotte asked, not even blinking.

"Uhm… My ties and business plans…" Marvin blushed, not wanting to say anything else.

"I love rainbows and butterflies and my friends and Buttons and Buttons 2 and…" The list went

on, and Marvin sat there.

"But there is one thing I love most of all…" Marvin turned his head away.

"What?"

"DANCING!" She jump up and grabbed his hand and began to twist and turn on the playground. Finally, she dropped one of his hands, and held on to the other one.

"Marvin?"

"Who do you love?" she asked.

"My family, I guess," he said, looking at her.

"Marvin?"

"Yeah?" Marvin waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, they just stared at each other. He leaned in and she stood there. Marvin began to panic. What was he doing?!

Finally Charlotte moved closer, and the two were just inches apart, until they heard the Bulgarian accent approaching.

"Oops! I gotta go! Vendetta and I are going to bake a cake!" Charlotte skipped off, and Marvin stood there.

***

_This took forever to right. I mean, forever. I used the ending as a short challenge to a picture my friend drew. So I just used that. I know, it sucks. I could've done better, but this site needed some friggen Charlotte/Marvin. I don't care if there is Mort/Maggie or Malachi/Marion or Maggie/Malachi or Mort/Marion, or even Vendetta/Grudge, we need some of this stuff up here, yo._

_Shoot me._

_--__**DAM**_


End file.
